


Affinity Mission: With Your Pants Down

by CaptainL95



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The uncharted world of Primordia is a dangerous place outside New Los Angeles, which is why a team of BLADE members went out to map it with FrontierNav. Problem is, that's a very long task out in the middle of nature's nowhere, where it's just not safe to stop and go to the bathroom. Elma and Lin face this exact predicament.





	Affinity Mission: With Your Pants Down

_Party Member #1:_  
_Name: Elma (last name unknown)_  
_Age: 29_  
_Appearance: Tall, shoulder-length silver hair, olive-tone skin, blue eyes_  
_BLADE Division: Reclaimers_  
_Class: Full Metal Jaguar_

_Party Member #2:_  
_Name: Lin Lee Koo_  
_Age: 13_  
_Appearance: Average height, average length black hair, light skin, black eyes_  
_BLADE Division: Outfitters_  
_Class: Shield Trooper_

_Shared Characteristics:_  
_Species: Human_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Bladder Condition: 80% and rising_

Elma and Lin were out in the partially-charted expanses of Primordia, the continent on the planet Mira that humanity's ark, the White Whale, had crashed onto and established their final chance for survival, the city of New Los Angeles. The planet needed exploring, to document the indigenous animals, mine for materials, and expand FrontierNav to develop an accurate map of the continent. That was why Elma and Lin were on a field assignment with the newly recovered BLADE member, Cross. He wasn't technically on a quest, he just wanted to set up a few FrontierNav probes and wanted the two for escort to stand a chance against indigens, because they were the only team he had so soon after joining.

While Cross was new to the group and still building up relationships, Elma and Lin had history together. Both of them served on the White Whale's crew not in cryosleep, the limited staff for two years giving them ample time to become friends. After crashing on Mira, the two became BLADE members and they continued to interact, even in different divisions. If she wasn't busy with Skell repairs or engineer maintenance, Lin would join Elma (and usually others) on outside jobs. Even with her young age and lack of formal training, she was able to fight indigens just fine.

Lucky for the team, most of the animals were just leaving them alone, so there was no reason to fight them. But of course, that didn't mean things were easy for the team, even on such a relatively easy assignment. Well, Cross was probably alright, he looked calm and collected as he sprinted in front of them, the girls tiring themselves to keep up. Lin more so than Elma, even with her lighter clothing compared to Elma's armor, she was not as physically fit as the colonel.

Suddenly, Cross slid to a halt in the field, in front of a wrecked piece of large equipment. He turned back to the team, nodded, and started messing with the scrap. A man of many words. His mechanical skills were still basic, so it'd take some time to salvage anything useful, as another Reclaimer's first instinct would be. Which meant Elma and Lin had nothing to do but stand around and wait for him to finish.

Neither of them looked very comfortable. Elma, being more trained, was only standing stiff, someone without a trained eye to this would never even guess there was a problem. Lin was a little more obvious, her face looking concerned while her right leg twitched and shook, her boots lightly stomping the dirt below.

Lin leaned towards Elma, aiming for the ear but height differences making it impossible, and whispered. “Hey Elma...I really have to use the bathroom. I was too busy working on a Skell before we left New LA.” Suddenly, driving her point home, a wave of desperation hit. Her knees buckled, making her squat a few inches down to endure it.

“Oh,” Elma whispered back. “I'm sorry. Is it bad?”

“Pretty. So what do we do?”

“...Hope it won't be long before we get back to New LA. It's only a probe installation, it shouldn't take that long. If you think you'll be alright?”

“Not really. And we don't have a Skell to get back quickly.” Why did things have to look so hopeless for the young engineer? “...Maybe I'll be okay.”

“Stay confident. We'll probably be fine if this goes well enough.” That's why Elma was a leader, she had a way of motivation, that assurance that things would be alright. It gave Lin the morale to stand straight and look a little happier. She didn't feel better, though, her bladder was certainly still hurting. It was past the point of dull aching, now it was really hurting. She'd scramble for a bathroom if there was one nearby. So, for now, she just had to suffer in silence to assure Elma there was no reason to worry.

Lin was really regretting not doing something about this earlier. But she had been busy working on Skell repairs before Cross called her out, and had been doing that job nonstop, both to do as much work as possible and to spend maximum time around those sweet mecha. That dedication had come back to bite her in the ass, because absolutely nothing was allowed to be easy for humans on Mira. She may be a genius, but Lin was still 13 with all the drawbacks of youth, like small stature and every other small thing that came with it.

Lin didn't know, and Elma wouldn't say, but her superior officer was in the same amount of pain, she was just way better at hiding it. She was a trained and experienced solider, holding her urine was something she had grown accustomed to. Didn't make it easy, though. Unlike Lin, her excuse to her desperation was flimsy, and really stupid in hindsight. Her armor was advanced and complex, which meant it was a pain in the ass to take off. She hadn't been particularly busy prior to Cross' invitation, but it would have been such a hassle, even if it was to pee. Honestly, she probably deserved what she was going through now for that bout of procrastination.

Cross finished his investigation, looked back at his comrades, and started sprinting back in the direction of the future probe location, which meant Elma and Lin needed to follow. And right as they bolted, Lin's facial expression changed to feature way more worry and concern, pretty obviously having a few problems. Elma looked mostly okay, but there was something off about her expression, like she was nervous, like a bead of sweat would fall from her forehead.

The constant, violent motion was doing absolutely no favors to either girl's bladder. Both of them could feel the sloshing and crashing, paining their stomachs with cramping and burning, that impending feeling of leaks ready to spring. Lin wanted nothing more than to start grabbing at her crotch for whatever relief it would bring, and while she wouldn't feel ashamed about it if it was just Elma, she couldn't bring herself to do it with Cross able to see her at any time. Elma, meanwhile, was too well-trained to hold openly, but she was certainly considering and desiring it.

It took forever. At least, it felt like an eternity, for both Elma and Lin. But they made it, at long last. The probe location, not back to New LA, the girls would have to suffer a bit longer. Cross pulled his comm device in front of the designated placement spot, and began pressing the buttons to set the probe. Once again, all the two could do was stand around and wait for him to finish, so Elma leaned in close to Lin. “How you holding up?”

“Well...that bush over there is reeeaaaaally tempting right now, I'll say that.”

Elma looked outwards, and found the plant Lin was referring to. It wasn't very sizable, height only so much that at least her head would be visible if she squatted behind it. It wasn't very long either, probably just enough to cover her lower body in that same squat. Never mind that it was a bush in the middle of nowhere, with all the dangers that come with it on an unknown planet, it was a thoroughly terrible idea. Didn't mean it didn't look appealing to Elma too, as she rubbed her thighs together in response.

She had to resist it, it actually looked good at this point, a tiny leak spurting into her skin-tight black underarmor, thankfully only that tiny bit. She looked at Lin, who was just as longing, and had also just lost a little pee into her panties. Not that either would ever admit that, so both were unaware of the other's stumble, and they were better off for it. It was still clear Lin was having problems, so Elma put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey...we'll get back to New LA soon. I promise.” It wasn't just for Lin's sake, she needed to hear those words too.

Normally, that reassurance would be welcome, but the young Outfitter didn't have enough confidence. “Elma, Primordia is really big. It took us a really long time to get this far, it'll be just as bad getting back. I really don't think I could make it to New LA now.”

Elma did not want to hear that. She needed Lin to stay strong, or she wouldn't stand much of a chance either. But she was right, this continent was huge, it would probably take too much time to get back to the city. But maybe they'd get lucky, so they had to hold on. “If you don't think you can make it back, what were you planning to do,” Elma asked, too obviously agitated.

“Like I said, that bush looks nice right about now. You distract Cross for a few minutes, and I can get it done no hassle.” She seemed pretty proud of that plan.

Lin just had to be willing to sacrifice modesty. Elma, despite being just fine at answering nature's call in nature, would rather wait until she either returned to civilization or could hold it no longer. But she did recognize that she was stronger than Lin, it was easier for her to focus with a fuller bladder, so she'd have less trouble keeping it in. If they got into a fight with an indigen, Lin would probably be a liability the way she was now. Maybe their good chance of not getting into conflict would continue, but it may not be safe to count on that. Or maybe Cross and an Elma with troubles of her own would be enough.

These were the decisions a colonel like Elma had to make, consider everything and decide if it's worth the risk. Research into flora on Mira was in its infancy, it was unknown whether it would be dangerous to expose genitalia around anything. But there were health risks to holding too much urine for too long as well. They barely knew anything about Cross, how would he react if they dropped clothes behind a bush? But he probably wouldn't react any better if they wet those clothes. Maybe there were animals that were attracted to the scent of urine and would attack at an inconvenient time. But an accident would only make that worse, with the smell attached to the person. And even if it was improper to factor her own emotions in, Elma was embarrassed at the thought of doing her business now, but she also really wanted to.

Lin was looking at her expectantly for a response, bouncing, so Elma needed a compromise. “Lin...I really need to go too. I want to get back to New LA just as bad as you, and I'm not confident I can make it either. But I also don't want to do it out here. So, let's try and make it back. If you can't make it anymore, tell me and I'll do something for both of us. Please?”

Lin really had to consider that. She looked sadly between Elma and the bush she was really expecting to use. If she could have her way, she wouldn't hold this a minute longer, she just wanted to pee. But Elma really wanted her to wait, she wasn't comfortable with it and it'd be cruel to relieve herself while leaving her friend in the cold. She had to go a lot, but maybe it wasn't quite an emergency yet, though it had to be close. She sighed and looked Elma in the eyes. “Alright, I'll keep holding. But we need to get back immediately, or there's no chance.”

“I know,” Elma replied. Suddenly, a high-pitched whirring rang through their heads, a sound Elma identified as a probe initialization. Without saying anything again, Cross took off at full speed, miraculously right in the direction of New LA. The girls followed as fast as they could manage in their condition. Lin in particular only made it a few meters before she continued the run with both hands on her crotch, not like Cross would see her. Even Elma realized that, and rested her right hand in the same location.

Their return was making good time, especially with two team members partially incapacitated. But the journey wasn't going especially well, every couple of steps making either Elma or Lin leak a little more. Lin wasn't panicking so much with each individual splatter, there had been enough that she was used to her panties getting warm and wet. Elma was doing a better job staying dry, but with every drop, a mini alarm blared in her mind with the fear this might be the last one before she lost full control. Trapped in the full-body outfit beneath the metal armor, any trickle could only run down her thigh, spreading the discomfort.

While there still was the possibility the two could just make it to a restroom, Elma was still surveying every part of the landscape they passed, just in case one of them needed the emergency stop. There were bushes, hills, ponds and lakes, large rocks, plenty of options for discretion if they needed it, at least. Even if it wasn't her limit, she still considered stopping just so she wouldn't have to put up with her throbbing bladder any longer. Lin was thinking the same thing.

Without any warning, a vibration and chime came from all of their pockets, scaring both on-edge women as their muscles tensed, more urine squirting out. A few heavy breaths followed before they realized it was a notification on all their comm devices, and they all pulled them out. “Tyrant detected east of New LA,” the message read. “BLADE members are advised to be cautious, unless experienced.”

Cross read over the posting more than once, checked its location data, and his own map. Both Elma and Lin could tell, he was planning to take down the Tyrant, the worst thing they could hear now. They wanted to doubt it, there's no way a new recruit would willingly go fight a Tyrant. Did he think Elma's experience would carry the team? But he turned around and started running further east. Elma and Lin gulped and ran with him, looking even more scared.

Lin ran next to Elma, no longer whispering and still holding herself. “Elma. Behind that boulder. _Now._”

The message couldn't be more clear. Lin was about to burst, and Elma wouldn't be far behind. The boulder she was referring to, still ahead, was huge, they could both easily hide behind it with no issue. Elma still didn't want to do it, but they probably wouldn't have another chance. Just as they were passing the rock, Lin diverged from the squad, Elma following and shouting, “Sorry Cross, girl stuff! Wait there!” They didn't even stick around to know what his reaction was.

By the time Elma was stopping behind the shade of the rock, Lin was already unbuckling her belt with her other hand between her thighs, ready to drop her shorts. And Elma still had so long to go before she could feel the much-needed relief, removing her armor. “Lin, please wait! I need to take my armor off first! If you start peeing, I won't be able to hold it!”

Lin didn't even stop as the clasp on her belt opened, gravity pulling her baggy shorts to the ground, revealing her now-stained blue panties. “I'm sorry Elma, but I don't have any more time!” She yanked the underwear to her knees and squatted a few inches above the grass, barely yanking her shorts up enough to clear the way for her forceful, heavy, loud, steady, and golden pee stream crashing into the ground by her boots, soaking into the dirt before forming a puddle, amplifying the liquid crashing sound. Lin's mouth hung open as her eyes closed, looking to be in total bliss. “Ahh, that's way better.”

Elma was not doing nearly as well. She was trying her best not to look at Lin peeing, but she couldn't ignore the sound. It was putting her own bladder in overdrive, now begging and straining to release all it contained. Her hands were tightly grabbing her crotch, her legs crossed and her hips twisting, bent over, shaking, and bouncing, her heels digging into the soil. She had to do every possible action to hold herself, or listening to Lin would make her wet herself. She couldn't even have a free hand to remove her armor, she'd have to wait until Lin released everything she could hold.

Of course, she wasn't slowing. She was only 13, how long could she possibly take? And it wasn't helping that Lin was taking every single chance to make it known how much she was enjoying herself, with sighs, moans, “much better”, and “that feels good”. Elma had to grab herself harder (not easy in armor) and move more frantically to keep control. The teenage girl was peeing fine while the adult woman was potty dancing, and it wasn't even working. More leaks were escaping, making Elma's crotch wet and her thighs warm, the black and water-resistant material beneath her armor no longer enough to hide the accident she was having.

Elma's bladder hurt so much, like her bladder was about to explode. She wanted to be angry at Lin for not waiting for her, but it looked like she really needed it, she was halfway to wetting herself as well. It was likely she wouldn't have made it long enough for Elma to undress, and they'd be in the same position, just reversed. Maybe Lin wetting herself would make Elma do the same and they'd both have failed.

Looked like it was impossible to both of them to make it, because even holding with all her strength, Elma was losing it and Lin was somehow still peeing what felt like minutes later, though that probably wasn't the case. Her leaks were turning more into spurts, then a little tinkle, a fuller stream, and then Elma was fully wetting herself. Her own splattering sound joined Lin's as all of it ran down her legs to her feet so she could really feel the accident. Only a percentage of it was streaming out of the clothing, but it was still a lot streaming through her metal gloves straight down to the ground.

Finally, Lin had nothing more to pee as her river slowed, the final drops falling into her giant foamy puddle. She had nothing to wipe with, not even any leaves, so she pulled her panties and shorts back to her waist and redid her belt. From the outside, she looked perfectly fine, just the bottoms of her boots being a little wet. She admired her work as she sighed one last time. “Phew, needed that. How about you, Elma?” She was busy with herself that whole time, she didn't notice how her friend was doing, but now she was paying attention, and Elma was having an accident. She nervously laughed. “S-sorry about that. Maybe I should have waited?”

“D-don't worry about it. It looked like you were out of time, I just wasn't fortunate enough to be wearing something so easily removable.” Somehow, hunched over and wetting herself, Elma hadn't lost her composure, Lin was impressed. “I just...really needed it too.”

“Looks it. What are you going to do?”

“Quick dive in a pond should wash most of it out, though I'll have to have this thoroughly cleaned when we get back to the barracks.” Lin nodded, nothing more to say, as she waited for Elma to finish. Took her a while, at least just as long as Lin, but she finally stopped dripping and stood straight, allowing Lin to see the damage while Elma shook her hands dry. Her crotch was soaked and shiny, the insides of her thighs faring no better, though everything lower was hidden beneath her red armor leggings and heels. Elma saw it too, she didn't look happy about it, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed, but she shook it off and pointed her thumb back in the direction they were going before their pit stop. “Let's just hope there's a body of water on the way,” she stated in her usual military tone, though with a hint of humor. Lin smiled, and back they ran to rejoin Cross.


End file.
